


I Had a Dream

by Rav3nB1ack



Category: Peaky Blinders (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Fanvids, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-03
Packaged: 2021-03-01 20:02:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23992720
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rav3nB1ack/pseuds/Rav3nB1ack
Summary: Tommy has a dream about being in a relationship with Alfie
Relationships: Tommy Shelby/Alfie Solomons
Kudos: 13





	I Had a Dream

**Author's Note:**

> Last time I made a Peaky Blinders edit BBC took it down, so I’m praying that this doesn’t get taken down also. I really enjoyed making this edit 😭


End file.
